Express this number in scientific notation. $9{,}616{,}000{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{9}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{9}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $9{,}616{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{9}.616 \times 10^{\exponentColor{9}}$